The purpose of this engine is to hold the combusting fuel mixture in the cylinder for a longer period of time. The longer period of time being defined by the length of the power stroke compared to the driven crank shaft diameter. This engine has approximately a 16 percent longer power stroke per crank shaft diameter than a conventional engine. The longer the burning expanding fuel mixture can be held in the combustion changer, pushing on the piston, the more economical the engine will be. Another purpose of this engine is to present a better torque advantage. This is done by keeping the thrust power more to the outside circumference of the crank shaft than the conventional engine. The floating crank shaft is positioned on the outer circle of the driven stationary crank shaft. This position is in a way that should produce more torque per pound of push from the power stroke of the piston.